Paralel World Code Geass (English Version)
by kawaihana
Summary: Yuka finished watching the Code Geass anime and now he's brought into the world of Code Geass. Does her existence change the way stories are supposed to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **By: Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Parallel World. Code Geass**

 **By: Kawaihana**

* * *

First of all, Code Geass is not Hana's creation. Hana just borrows the title & the characters only. Hana only slightly changes the storyline by inserting one OC made by her.

Happy reading ^ _ ^

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Yuka POV**

My name is Yuka Ishana. Soon I am 17 years old. My hobbies are reading comics & watching anime. My collection is very much. Even my room is now almost like a comic library than a girl's room.

Right now I'm sitting in front of my laptop and just finished watching the anime I just got (even though the movie has been a long time release) which is called Code Geass. I finished watching Season 1 two days ago and the rest of season 2 just finished. The Ending is heart-wrenching, Lelouch dies & hears Nunnally crying over, makes me cry …

I looked towards the clock, it was already at 10 pm. I intend to close the media player page I'm using to watch and turn off the laptop and go to bed. But something strange happened. The media player is not closed and even showing a white screen. "Error probably..." I tried to restart my laptop but it didn't work. My laptop is still showing the media player page with a white screen. Maybe it's just my feelings that are now panicking afraid something very bad happen to my laptop, I feel the white screen is increasingly sparkling. I closed my eyes with my hands because of the shine, then suddenly everything went dark.

When I woke up, with my slightly blurred vision, I saw myself in a place that looked like a shed. When all my senses begin to work properly, I smell a very unpleasant odor. As I turned around I saw many people or rather bodies wearing uniforms like military uniforms lying around. Behind the uniformed corpse was also a lot of ordinary people. I felt nauseous and felt like throwing up. "i ... this... where is this ... what happened ..." I feel confused. I should be in my room, but now I'm in this horrible place. "i ... this must be a dream, yes it must be a dream. This kind of thing is impossible ..." "This is not a dream" I do not have time to finish my words for being cut by someone. A woman's voice.

I searched for the source of the sound, and then I saw a woman, she had a long green hair and yellow (or golden?) Eyes with blood on her forehead. I think I've seen that girl. I kept thinking and when my mind got the goal my body tightened. Yes, I must have seen it. The girl is in the anime I just finished.

C.C…

 **TBC**

* * *

Chapter 1 Completed

How was it? is it good? or bad?

I'm sure there's some grammar error somewhere up there, but I don't know where...

Feel free to give any review :)

regards,

Kawaihana


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **By: Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Parallel World. Code Geass**

 **By: Kawaiihana**

* * *

 **To our first guest:** chapter 2 is a bit longer than the previous chapter. I hope you like it :)

* * *

 **Yes, I must have seen it. The girl is in the anime I just finished.**

 **C.C…**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Yuka POV**

I kept staring at the green-haired girl without blinking even once. She looks a lot like C.C. but it is not possible. C.C is just a character in the anime, except…

"Ah ... I know, it must be a cosplay," I say in a slightly laughing tone. The girl just responded to my words with a flat expressionless face and a pretty piercing stare. I'm silent again. For a while, neither of us made a sound.

"This is not a dream nor a cosplay" The girl's voice broke the silence. While cleaning the blood stains on her forehead, the girl said: "You're not from this world, this is a different world from where you come from." I can only listen to her words with a confused face. A different world? This does not make any sense at all. The girl again said "You must know who I am?" of course I know his name "C.C" I answer it still with confusion. "Right, I'm C.C. I've lived a long time and I've heard of people traveling between dimensions, but I've never seen one myself." C.C explains "Then how can you know I'm from another world?" "Because you're different, I can figure it out" he replied. "but ..." I said but was interrupted by C.C "We'd better move on somewhere else, soon the other soldiers will find this place, and I do not like this place full of corpses."

Hearing the words of C.C make me remember, we were in a place full of dead bodies and bloody smells. Remembering that I felt sick again. I and C.C left immediately and searched for another place to talk.

Finally, we found a place that looked safe. After I calmed down, I asked C. C. "Please explain to me why I can be here?". With a face that remained flat, C.C answered my question "You're the one who brought you here" "Me?" I do not understand. "yes, you. It seems to you unknowingly open the door to the dimension that leads here" C.C explains. "Doors of dimensions? It's impossible, I'm not a witch, I'm a normal human being, and is there something like that anyway?" I was so confused I could only ask and ask. "Witch? No, you're human" C.C replied briefly and did not answer my question. "then why am I here?" I went back to question and C.C answered it with an answer that did not make me satisfied "I told you, you're the one who brought yourself here". "So how do I get home?" I asked "I do not know. You brought yourself here, only you can bring yourself home" C.C replied like a puzzle. "I do not even know how I can be here, how can I know how I can go home !?" I say with a slightly angry tone because my patience is running out. "yes ... you have to find your way" my anger began to turn into a sad mixture of fear. Fear and sadness will likely not find a way to return home to my world.

"But surely you have an advantage" suddenly C.C said. "Advantages?" "Yes, you must know something that no one knows, like a fortune teller maybe?" C.C explains. Something unknown to others? Predict? Perhaps…. Everything I know from watching Code Geass…

"You seem to have noticed it yourself." The words of C.C interrupted my daydreaming. If what I think is right, then I know almost everything from start to finish. From the birth of Kuro no Kishidan to the death of Lelouch…

" Maybe if you can use your advantages, you can find a way to get back to your world, but you have to remember that saving someone who should die can lead to someone who should live to die. Whatever you do can change the future." C.C explains. How is this, My existence can change history. It's like a parallel world.

"Now what are you going to do?" C.C asked me who was still in a state of shock. I still silent, pervading the explanation. After waiting and no answer from me, C.C gave me an offer. "Why do not you come with me? I can not just leave you" I heard C.C's offer and I could only look at her and nodded in agreement. I do not know what can do if I'm alone. I only know this world from the front of the screen. But this is the reality. I can not survive alone in the middle of a war.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Completed**

 **How was it? is it good? or bad?**

 **I'm sure there's some grammar error somewhere up there (again), but I don't know where...**

 **Feel free to give any review :)**

 **regards,**

 **Kawaihana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parallel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **By: Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Parallel World. Code Geass**

 **By: Kawaiihana**

I do not know what can do if I'm alone. I only know this world from the front of the screen. But this is the reality. I can not survive alone in the middle of a war.

 **Chapter 3**

C.C and I immediately left the warehouse. During walking none of us spoke. Suddenly the ground vibrate and a gunshot was heard not far from where we were. it has been started. Lelouch has started his action.

"Looks like you already know what's going on" C.C finally starts talking. "Yes, I seem to know" I replied to C.C's words without looking at her. We increase the speed of walking while remaining cautious. If we get caught by Britannia soldiers or terrorists, both are equally dangerous. I don't want to stay long in this place that has been a battlefield. As long as we run, I occasionally see dead bodies everywhere. There are even a girl and her doll. I feel nauseous again.

Suddenly there was a voice ordering all British soldiers to stop attacking and treating all who are injured, no matter Britannia or eleven. That is definitely Clovis's voice. That means Lelouch is already at Clovis's place and soon Clovis will die. When all the voices of the war had stopped, C.C and I went away from that place as far as we can.

Now we are near the border between the prosperous Britannia city and the Ghetto which is now is the place for the residence of the Japanese or now called Eleven. There's a huge difference between those two.

We spent the night in an abandoned house that not exactly in good condition. But at least it can be used for shelter and overnight. "Do you know where Lelouch lives?" C.C asking. Of course, I know where Lelouch lives now with Nunnally. "Leloch lives with his sister at the Ashford Academy". C.C only responded to my answer with the movement of her head. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Yuka. Ishana Yuka. So please don't call me by the name 'you' again ok..." I introduce myself even though it's actually too late. "Okay. Yuka. Then tomorrow we go to where Lelouch lives. How do we get there, we'll talk about it tomorrow" C.C said. "Alright" I replied with a tired and rather sleepy tone. With everything I experienced today. Of course, I feel tired.

Although I was tired and sleepy I could not sleep. I was thinking about how we could enter the Ashford Academy without suspicion. C.C may still be able to enter by lying to the guards. But I ... I'm Japanese. From the tip of my hair to my toes, anyone can see that I am Japanese. Surely the guards will not allow an eleven to enter without permission. Here, Japanese / Eleven is considered very low.

The only way is to sneak quietly. I'll talk to C.C tomorrow about how

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 3 Completed**

 **I'm sure there's some grammar error somewhere up there (again), but I don't know where...**

 **Feel free to give any review :)**

 **regards,**

 **Kawaihana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parallel World. Code Geass**

 **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch**

 **By: Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **Parallel World. Code Geass**

 **By: Kawaiihana**

* * *

 **The only way is to sneak quietly. I'll talk to C.C tomorrow about how**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Now, I and C.C are heading to Ashford Academy where Lelouch lives. We sneak quietly when it's getting dark. At that time the Academy area was rather quiet, the students certainly couldn't be allowed to roam when it got dark. There were only a few guards and some of them seemed to be seriously looking at the news about Suzaku being accused of murdering Prince Clovis.

I told C.C where Lelouch lived, now I just followed C.C sneaking quietly towards a building at the Ashford Academy.

Finally, we found it. Now we must be careful with Sayoko. I had warned C.C that there was a maid named Sayoko who served Lelouch and his sister. But Sayoko is not an ordinary maid.

I once again reminded C.C of Sayoko, but she continued to walk forward saying that he did not care and was not afraid at all. But I'm still nervous, I still can't get used to all this.

Finally, we heard a sound that sounded like the sound from the radio was heard from one of the rooms. Without hesitation, C.C opened the door of the room that was the source of the sound and I saw Nunally sitting in her wheelchair. She moved her head slightly and thought that who came was Sayoko. Now I just remembered, when C.C came in this room there was only Nunally alone. It seems like the nervousness that is on me covers my memory. I really forgot about this one. I became ashamed myself of being called 'fortune telling' by C.C who was now looking at me like she was reading my mind.

To reply to my mistake I walked forward first and introduced myself and C.C to Nunally. "Sorry, you're Nunnally Lelouch's sister, right? My name is Yuka and it's next to me C.C. We're your brother's friend. Is your brother here?". I introduced myself and C.C to Nunally while asking about Lelouch. Even though I already knew that Lelouch wasn't here. Nunally turned the wheelchair over and answered with a smile "My brother is not here. So you two are my brother's friends, I'm happy. You see, he rarely bring his friends here. What if you wait here for a while. Maybe soon my Brother will come home ". "All right, we'll wait here. Sorry to bother you" I accepted her offer. "Then please sit down. Umm ... sorry ... Sayoko is not at home and I can't make a tea for you" Nunally said with a rather sad expression. "It's okay. Just let me make it, but please show me where the kitchen is," I offered. "Alright. But sorry, I'm troubling you, even though you're a guest," answered Nunally rather embarrassed while showing the location of the kitchen. "It's okay. Don't think about it too much. We also came here suddenly" I told Nunally.

I had made tea and wanted to put it on the table when I saw Nunally and C.C making a paper crane together. Nunally made the paper crane while smiling cheerfully, while C.C remained with her expressionless face. I put down the cup filled with tea while smiling a little to see the two of them. After that, I sat next to Nunally and took part in making paper cranes with them.

When I was engrossed in making paper cranes suddenly the door opened and someone said: "I'm home". The one who opened the door was Lelouch. and the one who answered Lelouch was C.C. Lelouch showed a surprised expression and didn't even say a word. Of course. Who is not surprised to see someone who should have died, is now in front of yourself and is sitting while making a paper crane in your house.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Completed**

 **I'm sure there's some grammar error somewhere up there (again), but I don't know where...**

 **Feel free to give any review :)**

 **regards,**

 **Kawaihana**


End file.
